Homeward Bound
by Demon-Inu
Summary: The titans have been out of action for about ten years now ( with the exception of some small disurbances) but now, a familiar face is back, and what does Starfire have to do with all of this? Puh-leese RR, because im really working hard on this story. pa
1. Introduction

Ello me duckies! Its spring break right now for me and whats better than writing stories? So this story came to me while I was being a dork and just goofing off.

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans. If i did, I would be the happiest person alive, and theres no doubt about that. So, enjoy my newest story idea! Also, the titans are, like, ten years older, ok?

**Homeward Bound**

Titans Tower lounge, 7:00 pm-

Robin stood leaning on the counter top in the kitchen flipping through a large stak of extinct crime cases, and listening to the loud heavy-metal music that was blasting from a local concert. At the age of 27, Robin had grown into a fine young man. His hair was no longer spikey, but now fell in a cute-messy way across his still masked face. Robin had long sincegotten rid ofhis old green and red outfit, and now he wore normal, everyday clothing, as did the rest of the titans. Also, after much disbeleife, Robin had grown to be the tallest titan, topping an amazing 6'4".

Raven had changed alot like Robin. Though she hadn't grown much in height, she had grown alot in her figure, and in gaining controll of her emotions.Raven had surreneded to Starfires constant pestering of " Friend Raven, you should let your hair grow longer and wear more...'hip' clothing." So she let her hair grow ( it was now down to her mid-back) and wore mostly black clothing, though she also wore the occasional purple and red.

Cyborg, being a cyborg, was incapable of growng any, but he still remained the older-brother figure of the team. The only way you can tell that he had aged any at all is that the side of his face that was not mechanical seemed to have aged slightly. Beastboy grew a remarkable ammount, not only in size ( he was tall and slightly toned) but in his mental capacity too. Though he still played constant practical on his team-mates, he had learned to stop bothering his friends when they were in the middle of something important, and had also ( kind of secretly) won ravens heart.

Last is Starfire..." Good evening, friends!" Starfire called after walking into the lounge, wearing a cute ruffled white skirt with a pink tanktop. Robins jaw nearly dropped. _' Damn she looks good...'_ he thought incrediously, then jummped after his side was poked by Cyborg. " Why dont you just make the move on her man? She likes you and you obviously like her." Robin blushed deeply, but pulled himself together as Starfire walked by him, her red hair that was now knee length brushing his bare hand , tickling it slightly. " Hi, Star, your,looking good today." Robin managed to say without choking out of emmbarassment. Starfire smile and said in a very-airy manner, " Thank you, friend Robin!" then glanced down at the paper he was holding. " Why are you reading these old cases, Robin? The villans are in prison, so you needn't worry about them anymore." Robin explained without looking into her eyes. " Crime has been so low lately, im looking at these old cases to see if the villans were convicted for any future attempts to" but Starfire never got to hear the rest of the scentence because the trouble alarm had sounded.

Raven, who had been meditating, jolted awake, and Beastboy who had been playing a game on the new "Gamestation DX" stood up in shock.

" Thats a first..." Cyborg commented.

" Well you know the drill." Robin said, pulling on a pair of black gloves and buckling on his improved utility belt. " TITANS, GO!" then the titans jumped into action, after years of low/ none crime action.

T.T T.T T.T T.T T.T T.T T.T T.T T.TO.O O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O

m/> . m/

So how that for a first chapter? If you liked it, tell me. If you didn't like it, tell me.Also, I appreciate all the help from anyone who reads my stories and helps me when I have my writers block. If your really nice, i'll dedicate a chapter to you! So, peace my peeps!

All the hate in the world,

o.O Jessie X.x


	2. Lunar Rainbow Love You Say?

Ello ppl! Ive been beating my brains on the wall for this chapter, because every time I tried to write it, it seemed as if I was rushing into the story to fast. But alas, I have my chapter two for ya, a fluffy Rob/Star chapter, but never the less fluffy.

**DISCLAIMER:** Sorry ppl, I do not own Teen Titans, and I probly never will. **But!** Lets get one thing straight. THIS STORY IS MY IDEA, DAMNIT! I dont care for the straight facts, its my idea, get it straight, ok! If you have some thing to say about my story because you dont like how I changed the characters, the go read a different friggin story, ok? Ok...also, I do not own the Lunar Rainbow...that lot came from me watching Inuyasha to much, but I changed it up some so atleast you cant say that I was copying it directly...O.o o.O

**NOW...ON WITH THE STORY!**

**Homeward Bound chapter two: Lunar Rainbow Love You Say?**

**Robins P.O.V**

" That was fun!" Beastboy cried after we re-entered Titans Tower. I had to admitt, it was fun for a minor bank robbery. " Did you see the look on Steels face! It was hillarious!" the changeling said again and flopped onto the sofa. Steel was the titans newest baddie, though he wasn't exactly one of the biggest hell raisers out there, like Slade or Brother Blood. Steel was a well built African-American ( much like Cyborg) who was known for being virtually impossible to beat, and had a mean attack pattern which consited the use of his many powerful boxing moves and the use of a few inventions... ( A/N: I was having a slight bit of writers block during this chapter)

I was about to sit down and continue reading the crime files, but Starfire rushed over to me and took me by the hand." Oh Robin! Please, will you join me on the roof? There is something that I wish to show you." she said excitedly, hopping up and down." Uhh...ok..." was all I could get out before I was pulled outside by Starfire." So, whats this about Star?" I asked, looking at her eager face. Starfire put a finger to my lips and then pointed upwards to the sky. Following her, I tilted my head back to see one of the most amazing sights in the world. Spread out across the heavens was a large arch, donned by an array of colors, rainging fromthe darkest of blacks, to the palest of pinks. In other words, what I was seeing was a rainbow, only at night.

" It is called a Lunar Raindow..." Starfire said, voice dreamilly trailing off in the wonder of the site before her. I couldn't think of anything to say, so there was silence between us untill Starfire spoke again." The Lunar Rainbow is an omen on my planet." she explained, walking over to the edge of the roof, then looked back up to the sky. " An omen?" I asked, following her. Starfire nodded, and placed her hand on mine. I tensed slightly under her grip, but I didn't move my hand, because the warmth of her palm was some what comforting. " The Lunar Rainbow on my planet stands for love. It means that if two people in love are together under the rainbow at the same time, both of them will realize their love for eachother, but both of them must addmitt that they have feeling for eachother for it to work"

_' Is this just a coincidence?' _I asked myself. Its true, I was in love with Starfire, but was she in love with me? Starfires grip tightened on my hand, and in her eyes I could tell that she was deeply thinking.

**Starfires P.O.V**

_' It is so magnificent...'_ I sighed, walking over to the edge of the, loosing myself in the glory of the Lunar Rainbow. Next to me, I felt Robin walk up and also come to a rest on the ledge. " The Lunar Rainbow represents hope, dreams. and love. It is tradition on Tamaran to kiss the one you love under the Lunar Rainbows first night of apperance, and in two weeks timewhen the Lunar Rainbow is shining its last rays, something magnificent is supposed to happen. This is called the Lunar Rainbow Promise. Then I went to lean over some more, but my hand slipped and came to rest on Robins.

Blushing deeply, I made to move my hand, but instead, Robin laced his fingers with mine, but continued to gaze at the rainbow. _' What does this mean?' _I wondered, but a slight wind began to blow, and I began to shiver. Robin senced this and pulled off his black over shirt, draping it over my shoulders. " Is that better?" Robin asked from behind me, pulling my hair out of the shirt, then walked back to where he was standing before, running his hand along my back. " Starfire?" Robin asked me, taking my hand again, and looking down into my eyes. " Yes Robin?" Robin sighed. " Do you beleive in the Lunar Rainbows Promise?" he asked me. That is what got me thinking. Yes, I beleived in the Lunar Rainbow Promise, but I could see his point. How could I prove that it really did work? " Well, yes, I do beleive in the Lunar Rainbow Promise. As for proving it, I do not know to show you, for the one that I love is un-aware that I love him, and I do not think he loves me back"

**Robins P.O.V**

_' i wonder if she's talking about me?_ I said to myself, but then again, why did Star choose me to gaze at the Lunar Rainbow with her? _" Man, why dont you just make your move on her already?" _Cyborg's words echoed through my head, but were interupted when Starfire leaned up against me, resting her head on my shoulder. Just out of instinct, I wrapped my arm around her waist and pulled her closer, so that I could feel Starfires breath blowing across my cheek. " Star?" I asked, running a finger along her side.

" Yes Robin?" she responded, not lifting her head from my shoulder. " What did you mean by, ' You dont think your love loves you back?'" I asked, then Starfire tensed slightly. " Nothing...it was nothing"

" Because if you haven't noticed, I do like you." Starfire jumped. " Wh-wh-what do you mean, Robin? I-I-I never said th-that...HOW DID YOU KNOW?" Starfire asked, I violent red blush rising in her cheeks. I grinned then placed both of my hands on her shoulers." Starfire, its written all over your face." Starfire sighed. " Yes, Robin, I love you."

" As do I." then I pulled Starfire into a warm hug. " So, you really beleive in the Lunar Rainbow Promise, do you?" Then Starfire nodded. " And you really do love me."

" Yes."

" Then theres only one way to see if the promie is true or not..."

**Normal P.O.V**

Robin leaned in closer, and Starfire's heart began to race. _' What should I do?'_ Starfire paniked, but then she realised that this was her true love coming at her, so she relaxed. Then their lips met, and Robin was completly oblivious to everything in the world, except for the girl in his arms. For a while they stood like that; there in eachothers arms on the balcony, then Robin took it to the next level. He rolled his tounge over lips which shocked her, but all the same she welcomed it, and then Robin roamed her mouth, memorizing every part that he could, untill they had to sepperate due to lack of oxygen.

" So that was a kiss..." Robin said after they parted, and Starfire brushed a lock of red hair out of her face. " Yes, I guess that was a kiss." Starfire said breathlessly. " Now lets see about that promise!" Robin said, then he and Starfire walked back inside, leaving the brilliant rainbow shimmering behind them.

Dun-dun-dun

LOL! Just a special shout out to Rinoa-FF ( Kathy) I hope your happy...is this what you've been waiting for?

Got to go, time is short

Wove, Jessie REVEIW! ( please?)


End file.
